it was rain at first time i saw him
by satsuki momoi
Summary: caraku menarik perhatiannya beda dari cewek kebanyakan


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & ooc's**

.

.

.

Lelah juga sih menjalani hari-hari seperti ini. Akhirnya aku mengerti juga penderitaan para _senpai _tahun lalu. Bukannya aku bodoh, jelas aku hanya ingin mempertahankan nilai-nilaiku agar tetap sempurna. Apapun akan aku lakukan, demi masuk sekolah favorit yang sudah lama kuidamkan. Termasuk ikut bimbingan belajar. Dan lagipula, banner iklan tempat lesku sangat _kawaii_, ada gambar beruang madu yang sedang belajar. Ah, tapi alasan yang satu itu tidak terlalu masuk akal.

Tapi aku tak peduli, lagipula setiap bulan diadakan try out, kemudian kaa-san akan mendapat _e-mail _laporan hasil belajar serta peringkat paralelku. murid-murid peringkat 1-3 akan dapat _souvenir _dengan maskot beruang yang lucu-lucu, inilah rahasianya kenapa aku selalu dapat peringkat 1.

Selain itu, sebenarnya ada maksud lain kenapa aku jadi tambah semangat belajar dan tak pernah bolos les.

Tentu saja karena aku ingin menarik perhatiannya.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. _Sensei_ itu lagi-lagi memberikan soal yang sulit. Aku tahu betul murid biasa takkan bisa menjawabnya —lagipula materi ini tidak akan diujikan di ujian nasional. Yah, semua tahu pribadiku. Aku akan dengan senang hati memutar otak dan mendorong diriku sendiri untuk tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku.

Aku tunjuk tangan.

"Ya, silakan Haruno-_san_."

Ini soal logika. Aku berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan sempurna seperti biasa, kemudian kembali ke tempat dudukku sambil melirik _dia_. rupanya aku mampu menarik perhatiannya yang dari tadi sibuk memainkan _game portable_ bersama teman-temannya di balik meja. Bola mata birunya jelas sedang memandang ke arahku.

"Sempurna, Haruno-_san_."

Hinata sahabatku langsung menengok ke arahku, "s-sugoi, Sakura-_chan_!"

Tapi, bola mata biru itu kemudian kembali sibuk pada _game_-nya. Aku —tentu saja sedikit kecewa. Tiba-tiba, hujan deras di luar. Mengingatkanku pada hari itu.

.

.

.

"S-sakura-_chan_.. benar nih tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru," Hinata menatapku tidak enak.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. kaa-_san_-ku juga sebentar lagi akan datang menjemput." Aku tersenyum menatapnya, gadis ini memang baik sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. _Jaa ne_." Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Hari sudah gelap, tempat bimbingan belajar ini juga sebentar lagi akan tutup. Satu-persatu murid-murid pulang. Hanya tinggal aku dan tiga anak lainnya yang juga kelihatannya sedang menunggu di jemput.

Kaa-san tak kunjung datang, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya di jalan. Tiba-tiba hp-ku berdering.

"Halo?"

"Sakura, maaf ternyata bensinnya habis pantas mobilnya tidak mau nyala."

"Lalu aku gimana kaa-_san_?" Aku tak mungkin jalan kaki, terlalu jauh dari rumah. Dan lagi ini sudah jam 9. Bus juga sudah jarang lewat, kalaupun ada aku takkan berani naik.

"Bagaimana ya? Aduh.. Kau naik taksi saja, Sakura."

"Eh, tapi bukannya mahal? Uangku tidak cukup,"

"Kaa-san tunggu di depan rumah. Kaa-_san_ yang bayar ongkos taksinya setelah kau sampai. Daripada naik bus, bahaya."

"Ya sudah."

Tapi, semua di luar dugaanku. Titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, semuanya begitu cepat sampai hujan deras. Sementara aku harus berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke jalan raya —aku terjebak disini.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dua anak tadi sudah pulang, hanya tersisa satu orang yang juga berdiri di dekatku. Rambutnya berwarna kuning —ia mengenakan jaket dan celana _jeans_, dengan ransel yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia jauh lebih dari tinggi dariku.

Aku baru sadar tak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya —ia tampan sekali.

Hujan semakin deras, dan juga, petir-petir itu tak berhenti saling menyambar. Aku yang tak mengenakan apapun selain kaus dan rok —yang juga sudah mulai basah, sekarang benar-benar ketakutan dan kedinginan. Bagus, lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menatapku dan membuka suara, "aku tak punya payung. Tapi kau bisa pakai jaketku."

Yah, semua orang tahu aku adalah pribadi yang supel dan tak canggung —sangat berlawanan dengan Hinata. Tapi, baru pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cukup sulit berinteraksi dengan laki-laki ini. Bahkan untuk menerima bantuannya pun aku tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Eh?"

"Mau kucarikan taksi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Rumahku di depan sana, ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan pulang setelah kau dapat taksi."

Tiba-tiba ia melepas jaketnya, lalu merentangkannya agar bisa menjadi payung untuk kami berdua.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang memanas, pasti aku sudah merona sekarang. Saat kulihat wajahnya, ia juga sama merona.

"Ayo cepat," Aku berlari ke sampingnya dan kami berjalan ke depan. Aku lupa bahwa aku sedang kedinginan.

Kami akhirnya sampai dalam keadaan setengah badan yang basah, tapi aku tak sebasah laki-laki di . Cukup lama kami berdiri di bahu jalan, sebuah taksi berhenti di depan kami.

"Terima kasih," aku membungkuk sopan padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi.

Ada yang kelupaan, kemudian aku berbalik, "tunggu, namamu?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." Ia lalu tersenyum, "dan kau, Haruno Sakura." Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bisa tahu namaku, —tapi kemudian aku menyadari cinta pertamaku bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu taksi.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena banyaknya murid di kelas ini, aku tak pernah menyadari Naruto. Meskipun aku akhirnya sadar mungkin sebagian kelas ini mengetahui namaku —atau mungkin seluruhnya. Karena aku selalu maju setiap kali _sensei_ memberi pertanyaan, dan kemudian semakin rajin menjawab —karena aku ingin Naruto melihat ke arahku walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

Aku sejak saat itu —tak pernah lagi berinteraksi dengannya. Bahkan aku tak berani sekedar berbasa-basi atau sapaan selamat sore yang biasa kuucapkan pada sebagian teman-teman disini.

Dan dia pun sama.

Dia tak pernah mencoba berbicara denganku atau sekedar menegur. Ia hanya asik dengan teman-temannya di bangku paling belakang, mengobrol dan main _game _bersama Inuzuka. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia datang ke tempat les ini kalau ia hanya bermain dan bukannya belajar.

Aku juga sudah mulai lelah.

Karena ini adalah caraku menarik perhatian laki-laki yang kusukai. Mungkin aku berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Meskipun aku mudah bergaul, tetap sulit untukku mengajak bertukar _alamat e-mail_, seperti yang dilakukan oleh cewek kebanyakan.

Jadi, disinilah aku. Menunggunya keluar kelas dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Ah, itu dia. rambut kuningnya memang mencolok sih.

Ia kelihatan kaget melihatku yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Uzumaki-_san_, bisa bicara sebentar?" Inuzuka senyum-senyum dan menyenggol pinggang Naruto dengan sikunya, "ciee, Haruno tuh." Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Naruto memandangku tajam, "boleh, bicara saja." Aku jadi merinding dengar suara seraknya.

Kuharap, wajahku tidak memerah, "mau belajar bersamaku? Hari Sabtu ini.. —kalau kau tak ada acara,"

Laki-laki bermata biru itu mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian tertawa, "boleh saja."

Kencanku memang beda dari cewek biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**Owari**


End file.
